


Break for Coffee

by owlymerlin, stellacanta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlymerlin/pseuds/owlymerlin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Prompto finally texts Noctis back ... and then all hell breaks loose.(And Cor might just break something ... or someone.)





	1. text: YOU TEXTED BACK

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extra Black Ebony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230429) by [owlymerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlymerlin/pseuds/owlymerlin). 



[ **Prompto** ] Uh …

[ **Prompto** ] … I got this number from Ignis.

[ **Prompto** ] He said it was from Noct?

[ **Prompto** ] …

[ **Prompto** ] … look if this is the wrong number

[ **Noct** ] No it’s the right number!

[ **Noct** ] Hey Prompto

[ **Noct** ] Sorry about the late response, it’s been hectic o A o

[ **Prompto** ] Hey Noct and oh no did I text at a bad time? DD:

[ **Noct** ] No you’re fine! :’D

[ **Noct** ] I’ve been waiting for a text from you for fooorever

[ **Prompto** ] I think it’s only been a few hours? :’)

[ **Noct** ] … well it felt like forever to me

[ **Noct** ] So how have you been? ;)

[ **Noct** ] !!!

[ **Noct** ] That was meant to be a smiley face not a winky face

[ **Noct** ] I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be creepy there orz

[ **Prompto** ] Dude, it’s fine, I might have smiled when I saw it

[ **Prompto** ] and I’ve been good, you? ;) ;) ;)

[ **Prompto** ] (Winky faces totally on purpose too)

[ **Noct** ] … heh. Nice.

[ **Noct** ] Busy, like I said

[ **Noct** ] But better now that I’m talking to you :’)

[ **Prompto** ] Aww, you’re really sweet :’)

[ **Prompto** ] I’d love to talk to you more but uh …

[ **Prompto** ] Time for bed D:

[ **Noct** ] D:

[ **Prompto** ] Yeah I just wanted to make sure I got your number

[ **Prompto** ] Before I headed to sleep :’)

[ **Noct** ] Okay, talk to you in the evening

[ **Noct** ] (Totally did not type morning and erase it totally)

[ **Prompto** ] It’s okay your secret is safe with me ;)

[ **Noct** ] Sleep well :D

[ **Prompto** ] Thanks I hope things get less busy for you :D


	2. text: YOU GOT MY FAVORITE BARISTA FIRED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and I talked (*cough* roleplayed *cough*) this texting part so .. credit given where credit is due :D

[ **Prompto** ] Noct, I just got fired from work

[ **Prompto** ] ;w;

[ **Noct** ] D:

-

[ **Prompto** ] … um, Ignis?

[ **Ignis** ] Yes Prompto?

[ **Prompto** ] Are you busy right now?

[ **Ignis** ] No … Prompto is something the matter?

[ **Prompto** ] um … well.

[ **Prompto** ] So I come into work today right?

[ **Prompto** ] And apparently I don’t have a job anymore ;w;

[ **Ignis** ] …

[ **Ignis** ] Hang on, I need to check in on something.

-

[ **Ignis** ] Your highness

[ **Ignis** ] What did you do?

[ **Noctis** ] … who is this?

[ **Noctis** ] … how did you get this number?

[ **Ignis** ] …

[ **Ignis** ] … this is Ignis Scientia

[ **Ignis** ] Are you aware Prompto lost his job?

[ **Noctis** ] …

[ **Noctis** ] Prompto? Whose Prompto?

[ **Ignis** ] …

[ **Noctis** ] Wrong number dude.

[ **Ignis** ] …

-

[ **Noctis** ] COR YOU’VE GOT TO HELP ME

[ **Cor** ] … from what?

[ **Noctis** ] I uh ….

[ **Noctis** ] …. May have done something

[ **Noctis** ] …. And gotten someone mad

[ **Cor** ] Fix your own problems

[ **Cor** ] Too busy cleaning up your latest mess

[ **Noctis** ] >:C

[ **Noctis** ] >:C

[ **Noctis** ] >:C

[ **Noctis** ] >:C

[ **Noctis** ] >:C

[ **Noctis** ] >:C

… ( 41 more instances ) …

[ **Noctis** ] >:C

[ **Noctis** ] >:C

[ **Noctis** ] >:C

[ **Cor** ] Real mature, your highness.

[ **Noctis** ] >:(

[ **Noctis** ] >:(

[ **Noctis** ] >:(

[ **Noctis** ] >:(

[ **Noctis** ] >:(

[ **Noctis** ] >:(

[ **Noctis** ] >:(

[ **Noctis** ] >:(

[ **Noctis** ] >:(

[ **Noctis** ] >:(

[ **Noctis** ] >:(

[ **Cor** ] Still not helping you

[ **Noctis** ] FUCK YOU

-

[ **Ignis** ] Gladio I have a favor to ask of you

[ **Gladio** ] What do you need babe?

[ **Ignis** ] Prompto lost his job

[ **Gladio** ] …

[ **Ignis** ] and Noctis was acting cagey when I asked him about it

[ **Gladio** ] Ah.

[ **Ignis** ] Can you look into it and see if his highness had anything

[ **Ignis** ] to do with Prompto’s sudden job loss?

[ **Gladio** ] I’ll see what I can do

[ **Gladio** ] …

[ **Gladio** ] …

[ **Gladio** ] … okay don’t tell princess

[ **Gladio** ] but I did some digging and

[ **Gladio** ] …

[ **Ignis** ] and what?

[ **Gladio** ] … and Noct might have gotten Prompto fired from his job

[ **Ignis** ] …

[ **Gladio** ] … don’t tell princess how you found out.

[ **Ignis** ] Don’t worry I won’t

[ **Ignis** ] and thank you

[ **Gladio** ] anything for you babe ;)

-

[ **Prompto** ] Help Ignis what do I do ;w;

[ **Ignis** ] I’m looking into things

[ **Ignis** ] Have you tried looking for a new job?

[ **Prompto** ] …

[ **Prompto** ] Got any cafes near you? :’D

[ **Prompto** ] .. or was that cafe the closest one to you D:

[ **Prompto** ] Help me look for cafes that are hiring vampires ;w;

[ **Prompto** ] I need the money orz

.

[ **Prompto** ] Help me Noct I need a new job ;w;

[ **Noct** ] ;w;

[ **Noct** ] … I uh, might have a suggestion

[ **Prompto** ] Yeah?!

[ **Prompto** ] Thanks dude you’re the best! :D

[ **Noct** ] … just lemme give you the location

[ **Prompto** ] Okay :D

(Noctis shares an address with Prompto)

[ **Prompto** ] …

[ **Prompto** ] um ….

[ **Noct** ] ?

[ **Prompto** ] …

[ **Prompto** ] Is this the right address?

[ **Noct** ] …

[ **Noct** ] Yes, yes it is.

[ **Prompto** ] …

[ **Prompto** ] Noct you realize this is the address to the citadel?

[ **Noct** ] Yes :’D

[ **Prompto** ] …

-

[ **Prompto** ] …

[ **Prompto** ] …

[ **Prompto** ] … uhhhhh

[ **Ignis** ] What’s going on?

[ **Prompto** ] … so I come to my apartment right?

[ **Ignis** ] ....

[ **Prompto** ] and I think I may have been robbed

[ **Prompto** ] There’s nothing here ;w;

[ **Ignis** ] Excuse me one second

-

[ **Ignis** ] Prince Noctis.

[ **Noctis** ] …

[ **Ignis** ] Prompto’s stuff has been moved

[ **Ignis** ] Do you know where it might have been moved to?

[ **Noctis** ] Look you have the wrong number

[ **Noctis** ] I don’t know Prompto

[ **Noctis** ] and I’m not prince noctis

[ **Noctis** ] I don’t think we’ve ever met dude

[ **Ignis** ] …

-

[ **Prompto** ] I guess this means I’m going to have to look for a new place

[ **Prompto** ] and a new job orz

[ **Ignis** ] …

[ **Ignis** ] … I have a request.

[ **Prompto** ] Yes?

[ **Ignis** ] Would you mind terribly if you made my blood latte every so often for me?

[ **Prompto** ] Do you have equipment

[ **Prompto** ] At your place?

[ **Prompto** ] If you let me stay at your place

[ **Prompto** ] I’ll make your blood latte just the way you like it

[ **Prompto** ] For free :’)

[ **Ignis** ] Deal.

[ **Prompto** ] :D

[ **Prompto** ] Oh, Gladio’s outside my apartment block

[ **Prompto** ] He’s saying to come with him

[ **Prompto** ] Talk to you later Ignis :D

-

[ **Gladio** ] So princess may have done more than kick Prompto from his job

[ **Gladio** ] Prompto’s stuff is at his place

[ **Gladio** ] I’ll text you the address

[ **Ignis** ] Thank you Gladio

[ **Gladio** ] No need to thank me babe

[ **Gladio** ] Just get your butt over if you want to kick Noct’s ass

[ **Gladio** ] I’ll even look the other way while you do it ;)


	3. Cooling off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally settling down after Noctis' stunt ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last convo with Prompto and Ignis also taken from a conversation with Merlin. Credit given where it is due.

Prompto decided to bring it up while they were taking his things to Ignis’s car. Somewhere behind them, Gladio was carrying two boxes to _his_ car and Ignis was placing a box of things in the trunk. Noctis was sulking as he carried a box in his arms. Bullied into doing so after- well.

It had been a surprise to see Ignis had gotten to Noct’s apartment before them, and the normally calm vampire looked rather agitated. Prompto had gotten in sight of the door just in time to see Gladio kick it in since Noct wasn’t answering. He had hung outside in terror at the sound of raised voices from inside (Ignis was screaming about how Noct needed to tell Prompto these things before charging ahead and even Gladio had agreed that Noct had gone too far in his plans). Finally, they had asked him if there was anywhere he would like to have stayed and he replied Ignis’ place. Because well, vampires. Noct’s face had fallen at that admission and before Prompto could reassure him, Gladio was already picking up boxes to take to his car. (There was enough stuff and Ignis’ car was rather small that they agreed to take both cars and make as many trips as it took.)

“You know I wouldn’t have minded staying with you.” Noct’s jaw dropped and he looked ready to drop the box of his things (or turn tail for his apartment with his things.) “But, um-”

Noct deflated at the but. “There’s always a but huh,” he said with a sigh. “Spit it out, can’t be worse what those guys laid onto me.”

“Yeah they were pretty bad weren’t they?” Prompto chuckled and Noct gave him a rueful smile. “Anyway, I wouldn’t have minded staying with you if we had been around enough other for just a while longer? Don’t get me wrong, buddy, having Ignis offer to let me stay with him is an actual Astrals sent blessing. I haven’t ever had a vampire roommate before and humans don’t really understand our quirks as much, but I wouldn’t have minded staying with you. You’re nice.” They reached Ignis’s car and Ignis raised an eyebrow at them as he held up his box for Prompto to take, hanging back as Ignis put his things in the trunk in case the other man needed help. “And like playing king’s knight with you is fun and I bet we could have spent hours just gaming, you have some nice games from what I saw, but, uh, I wanted to have a bit more time to get to know you better, you know? Like, I know you’re probably not going to kill me, but I’d like to at least move past the dark and mysterious stage before I move in with you.”

Prompto missed Ignis’ muttered ‘probably for the best’ as the bespeckled man stepped aside for Noct to put his box in an empty space next to the two boxes already in the trunk. Next to them there was a grunt as Gladio placed his two boxes in the back of his trunk. “That’s- that’s understandable,” Noct said after a moment, his shoulders still slightly dropped. He turned to face Prompto with a bittersweet smile on his face. “We still have king’s knight right?”

“Yep, and I’ll come visit you every weekend. Won’t be hard to stop by now that I know where you live.” Prompto slugged Noct lightly on his shoulder and Noct winced. “Can’t believe it took you this long to tell me where you lived, you asked me for my king’s knight friend’s code within a day of meeting me, too.”

“What can I say? Gotta keep that dark and mysterious act to keep you interested.” Prompto stuck out his tongue as Noct rolled his shoulder and headed back to his apartment for another box.

Prompto hung back and watched as Ignis shifted some things around to make room. “You know,” he said after a long pause. “Noct found a place that was open to having a vampire barista for me.”

There was a pause before Ignis turned to face him. “Really now, that’s quite nice of him.”

Prompto nodded. “Yep, he got back really quickly too, I was so surprised.” He leaned against the back of the car and jiggled his foot. “Thing was the place was at the citadel.”

“That’s not a surprise, I’m sure there’s plenty of cafes at the citadel with all the people working in there.”

“You think?” Prompto blinked owlishly at Ignis. “Even ones that hire vampires?”

Ignis gave him a long stare. “There’s quite a few vampires on the council, Prompto. Besides, the citadel might be the best place for you to work. There’s a lot of emergency blood supplies around on account of the vampires that work there, and there’s quite a few, you know.”

“Huh.” Prompto sucked in his bottom lip. “Guess, I should take Noct up on that offer then.” He pushed himself off the car and stretched. “Come on Ignis, time to get more boxes.”

He missed the look that Ignis got in his face before he shoved up his glasses. “Indeed.”


	4. Boiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... you know I was going to say that this was going to be Cor centric but ... it's not.  
> I hope this wraps up some loose strings with regards to Noctis and Prompto, at the very least and ... yeah this chapter is a little bit more in line with writing I've done recently (although not for the caffeinated vampires verse in particular). So this got a bit long and headspace-y. I hope you guys don't mind too much.  
> ... also if anyone was wondering how Cor was taking all this well ... ;)

Prompto walked down the halls of the citadel, Ignis hovering at his side. It had been a heck of a week starting with losing his job and moving in with Ignis at the start of the week. If he thought that would have been the biggest surprise of the week, he would have been wrong. That had _nothing_ on having Cor Leonis showing up at Ignis’ place to inform him that he was to be under 24/7 guard and media control due to being the boyfriend of the crown prince. Which- Noctis was the crown prince of Lucis!

He sucked in his bottom lip as he remembered how that conversation had went down. First, he had been shocked that Cor Leonis, Cor the Immortal and marshal of the crownsguard himself, was in the living room and then he had _laughed_ in Cor’s face about Noctis being the prince. Because that couldn’t be right, right? Sure, Noctis _kinda_ looked like the prince and he had the same name and all, but would the prince have come to some tiny cafe in downtown Insomnia to order an extra black ebony at ungodly hours of the night? This whole mess had started because people had said the prince was seen purchasing extra black ebony at the humble cafe he _had_ worked at but-

Prompto released his lower lip and huffed out an annoyed sigh. At his side, Ignis shot him a concerned look and placed a hand on his upper arm. He gave Ignis a grateful look and continued on his walk down the hall, enjoying the moonlight streaming through the windows and how no one was around to give him a weird look for wanting to go for a damn walk around the place. He grit his teeth. He had wanted to believe that if Noctis was truly the prince that the man would have had the guts to go ahead and say it to his face. Maybe he was a fool like Gladio said he was for thinking that Noctis was a normal person, but he trusted Noct. Apparently, Noct hadn’t trusted him back. Not with the important stuff anyway, like how his dad was apparently King Regis.

He shook his head. Whatever, what was done was done. He had shouted at Noctis on the phone for an hour when he had found out. Noctis hadn’t really shouted anything back, just apologized softly and said that this wasn’t how he had wanted him to find out. His last words with Noct had been to snark that if Noct hadn’t wanted him to find out like this, then he should have told him on his own terms. Noctis had gone strangely silent and then asked if they were still meeting this weekend. He had told him he wasn’t sure. Truth be told, he still wasn’t sure.

On one hand, Noctis had lied to him about his identity and gotten him fired without consulting him on _any_ of it. On the other hand, he had gotten him a job (at the citadel) and he had indirectly lead to Prompto moving in with Ignis, which was _awesome_. Ignis was everything a guy could ask for in a roomate, and it helped he was another vampire. Blood supply issues were a thing of the past with how meticulous Ignis was about keeping track of everything. (Also blackout curtains in every room. Like he said, awesome.) Prompto chewed on the inside of his mouth before he looked towards Ignis. “Ignis?”

“Hmm?” The man turned to look at him with a soft look on his face. “Was there something you wanted?”

“Yeah.” He trailed off as he thought about how he wanted to word his dilemma. “You know how me and Noct have a thing planned for this weekend, right? You think I should still go considering-” Prompto stopped mid sentence and froze when he saw a familiar figure stride by. It was the figure of Cor Leonis. “What in the hells is Cor doing here?”

Ignis frowned and looked in the direction of the hallway that Cor had disappeared down to. “I’m not sure, but perhaps we could follow him? He seemed to be walking at quite a fast pace.” There was a pause before Ignis nodded to himself and started walking in the direction Cor had gone. Prompto yelped and ran to catch up when Ignis disappeared down the hallway the marshal had taken. “If we can catch up to him, perhaps Cor could also give you some advice. I was under the impression that he is close to Prince Noctis.”

“Oh, yeah he was, wasn’t he? Seemed a bit annoyed at him too.” The two settled into a companionable silence as they followed Cor up stairs and twisting hallways to seemed to lead to other, smaller hallways. Light from outside never seemed far away, but Prompto couldn’t help but notice that it seemed to get darker and darker the more they followed Cor. He bit his lip. “Ignis? You never answered my question you know. What do you think I should do? Should I meet up with Noctis?”

Cor swiped a badge in front of a heavy-looking door and swung it open just far enough for the two to slip through. With a burst of vampiric speed, they proceeded to do just that before the door slammed shut with a loud thud. “I don’t see any harm in seeing his highness this weekend,” Ignis said after a long pause. “At the very least, it would give you an opportunity to hear his side of the story and allow him the opportunity to apologize to you.”

Prompto nodded hesitantly and scratched his cheek. “Yeah, you bring up a good point-”

“-as for afterwards, well, you can just play it by ear, can’t you? If he brushes off your concerns and doesn’t give a good reason for why he did the things that he did, then you can just cut your losses and come back home with me. You don’t need to stay with anyone who makes you uncomfortable, even if they have been helpful in the meantime. You can quit your job at the citadel and we can look for nearby cafes that are hiring.”

Trust Ignis to think of all the things and be able to pick out what was troubling him on top of it. He grinned at the older man. “Thanks Ignis, I guess I’ll meet up with Noct this weekend after all. Fingers crossed it goes well huh?” There were really a lot of dark, narrow, twisty corridors in the citadel. It wasn’t something readily apparent from the outside. The citadel was a tall, imposing building with lots of windows and four giant towers, but the more Prompto thought about it, the more it made sense. This was the seat of Lucian government after all, there were countless number of small offices and rooms crammed into the giant building to run all the services and functions needed in a nation as large as Lucis. Of course there would be equally tiny hallways to service them.

They were stopped in front of a central room with a pair of guards in front of what looked to be a vault. Ignis shot him a perplexed look before he pushed his glasses further up his face from where they had slipped down his nose. Cor said something to both guards and they nodded and said something back. He clasped one of them on the shoulders before stepping away so the man could work some sort of control in front of the vault to open it, which it did with a click and a hiss. Cor nodded to them and said something else, which caused them to both nod back and walk down the hallway away from them. One of the guards waved to Cor before they disappeared around the corner.

Prompto whistled softly to himself and looked around the place, taking in the narrow windows that reminded him oddly enough of the brutalist architecture that some city colleges liked to sport, while this was going on. That was when the idea occurred to him. He chuckled and Ignis looked towards him, half in amusement and half in annoyance. “Hey, Ignis you know how they call Cor, Cor the immortal?”

“Yes?”

“What if Cor was _actually_ immortal? You know, like us? Like he’s a vampire?” Prompto’s grin fell when Ignis just continued to stare blankly at him. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Or, um, maybe you haven’t thought about it. That’s fine, I meant it as a joke-”

Ignis turned his head towards Cor and cautiously scented the air around him. He frowned and took a step forward and sniffed, and then another step to do the same. Ignis sighed and shook his head as he looked back towards Prompto. “No, Cor does not have the scent of a vampire. In fact, he-”

“I’ve had it with your fucking chosen king! Do you know how much gray hair he has given me since I’ve started this fucking job?” The two of them jumped at the sudden loud shouting. They looked towards the vault that Cor had walked into and Prompto’s jaw dropped when he saw something blue glow from within. Holy shit, was that the crystal room?! “Oh, don’t you Cor me, you old coot. I don’t care how important Noctis may be, I’m going to strangle him with my bare hands myself at this rate do you hear me?”

“What- what is going on,” Prompto whispered to Ignis in a quiet whisper, unsure of what was going on right now. Cor was standing defiantly in front of the crystal and _shouting_ at it.

Apparently, Ignis felt the same way because it took him a long moment to response. “I’m- not sure either.”

“Do you think he’s gone crazy? Shouting at the crystal like that?” Oh no, was this all his fault? Did Noctis’ meeting with Prompto trigger events that would eventually lead to Cor shouting crazily at the crystal like it would do something?

Before Ignis could reassure Prompto that, no, this wasn’t his fault, Cor had begun shouting again. “Oh yeah? Oh yeah?! Well if he’s _that_ fucking important then how about I shove him into the fucking crystal myself so you can talk some sense into him? I don’t see how he’s going to fulfill his fucking destiny if he’s going to be such a brat about everything! You deal with him if you think he’s so fucking important!” There was a pause and Prompto had to wonder to himself if it was even possible to throw Noctis into the crystal. Wasn’t it solid? And, how in the chocobo shit would Noctis even fit into that thing? Cor started shouting again before he could ask Ignis for his opinion. “Yeah? Yeah? Well, I just might thank you very fucking much and fuck you for making me deal with the asshole!”

Cor marched out the vault, clearly fuming and typed something into the control panel by the door to cause it to begin to close. He stormed past the pair, apparently not noticing them (or at the very least refusing to acknowledge them), and they exchanged a glance before they followed meekly behind. It wasn’t like they had a mental map of this place so they might as well follow Cor who did, right?

They lost Cor near the hallway they were originally wandering through. Prompto wondered to himself where Cor went, but didn’t have to wonder for long when a flash of bright light shone through the windows followed immediately by a loud bang that shook his bones. The courtyard! It came from the courtyard! Prompto raced to the courtyard, Ignis hot on his heels. There he found the answer to his questions in the form of Noctis cowering behind a pillar, and Cor in front of him. Between them was a dark scorch mark from where lightning had apparently hit the cement.

The air felt electrified and Prompto quickly located the source of the howling winds and lightning strike above them. There, as if it was perfectly natural for him to be there, Ramuh hovered with his staff gripped in one hand and another outstretched in front of him, in Noctis’ direction. He couldn’t help but notice that Ramuh was hovering just above and behind Cor. Ignis voiced the question running through his mind in that moment. “What is going on here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke, this entire Cor thing started as a joke between me and Merlin about Cor's nickname. I wondered if Cor would be immortal due to being a vampire, and Merlin said no. So, I came up with an even crazier idea. Cor is "immortal" because he's a seer and can see the future. So, he _just_ manages to avoid (doing) the things that would kill him. Part of being a seer is that he can communicate with the gods, and, well, one thing lead to another and here you go :')


End file.
